Lyca
Lyca was a IceWing raised by wolves and is currently living with Meer by the coastline near Jade Mountain. Appearance Like most IceWings, Lyca appears in a shade of rather pale moonlight grey. It is occasionally dappled with pale patches of Russian blue on her wing membranes. Hey eyes are what most dragons will notice immediately, as she has wolf green eyes, something her family passed down as they were descendants of a NightWing and an IceWing before the time of Darkstalker. The only other trait from her distant NightWing heritage was her straight horns. Back Story Lyca was supposed to be born in the IceWing Kingdom. She was supposed to be a normal dragonet. That's what her father thought. Her mother's family had a strange connection with the wolves, due to the strong gene giving them wolf green eyes. One day, Lyca's father killed one of the wolves her mother was friends with. In a rage, she charged at him, and there they laid in the snow, killed by each others claws, their life ending in bloodshed. The wolf pack, needless to say, was deeply touched by her effort to avenge their pack member, and their leader took in Lyca, back then a helpless, nameless dragonet, amoung his own young. Though the first few weeks were difficult, Lyca proved to be able to find food for herself as well as the pack within the next five years. They learned the wolf ways and language, but every once in a while, questioned their origin to the alpha. The alpha always held back such answers, but eventually told Lyca of her mother's history. Lyca's great ancestors saved the life of their first alpha, and in return, their descendants were to be blessed with the gift of the green wolf eyes. It symbolized power within the ranks of every pack within Pyrrhia. He also stated how her early ancestors were marked with patches of dark black and gray, which, though distant, still shows on her. The life that Lyra had with the wolves was one she thought would never end. Even during the harsh winter months, she did her best to stay with the pack. But then, it did. A strange dragon she had never seen before tried to kidnap her littermate, Ronan. Lyca's previous experiences with dragonkind usually ended with them backing away as the pack surrounded her protectively. But this time she was alone, and the dragon had a pack of their own that helped took her down. Lyca had never learned how to fly. The one time she did ended with her fearing heights. So when she woke up, she and Ronan were far from their northern home, deep within the edge of the sea of the Sky Kingdom. Both Lyca and Ronan had never been so far east, and she did her best to defend her sibling. The SkyWings sold her to a circus entertainer, who dubbed her Lupa of the Wolves. They displayed dragons of unusual qualities for profit, and only Lyca was treated as low as an animal. Lyca didn't like being enslaved, so she began to observe how the dragons of the area flew, and practiced quietly in the dead of the night. The chains made it impossible to test herself out, but she did make progress. Then, a year later, she broke out on the time she was usually displayed to the public eye. She grabbed a sack, and took off with Ronan. The SkyWings rushed after her, but as she made it out to sea, a sudden darkening of the sky cause the SkyWings to end the chase. Lyca didn't understand what they were afraid of, and so she continued onwards. Then a fierce storm overwhelmed her, and both she and Ronan blacked out in the storm. Lyca awoke in a small cave, her wings badly damaged, Ronan by her side. She was rescued by a SeaWing and his adopted daughter, Meer. Having escaped a bad experience with dragonkind, Lyca tried to get out from the strange island, but the salt water around the island stung her wounds. Meer and her father did their best to try and coax the IceWing and the wolf to eat, but both refused until Ronan gave in, and accepted their help. Lyca still held a grudge, and was an hour from death before Meer finally managed to approach her, and helped heal her slowly. It proved difficult for Lyca to learn how to speak, as she only knew the language of the wolves, but the year of observing dragon helped the process speed up. She finally told her true name to Meer and her father, who decided to take her to the nearby school. Lyca was something of an outsider to many SeaWings and RainWings, and her small outbursts of wolf behavior were hard for her to control. After two more years of this routine within dragon society, Lyca noticed Ronan's longing to return home. She flew him to the most northern edge of the SkyWing territory before they caught sight of their pack. It turned out that Ronan's brother had took over as alpha, and they had moved throughout the northern edges of Pyrrhia looking for them. The pack rejoiced as their lost members found their way home. But something had changed within Lyca's heart with her time with Meer. The SeaWing was unlike any dragon she had encounter, and she realize she needed both of her families in her life. So Meer and her father moved to a island an equal distance from the mainland and the Kingdom of the Sea so that Lyca could receive more dragon education and be with her pack during the summer and winter months. She even got Meer to learn a bit of the wolf language, though her accent wasn't as strong. But as Lyca grew to dragon adulthood, she began to get a bit upset. Ronan had pups with a mate within the pack, and eventually grew old and died surrounded by his family. Lyca wanted a family as well, but was aware of Meer's affections towards her. So she went away to spent two years to grieve for her dead brother, but secretly traveled to find a mate for herself. Lyca encountered some IceWings who lived near the SkyWing and SandWing border. Their leader, Cristen told her that they had escaped the life of the nobles of the north to stay friends. Lyca was particualrily attracted to Blue, a IceWing whose scales had dapples of Russian blue as well as his eyes. Lyca fell in love with him, but realized that Meer would never forgive her for having an egg with a stranger. So she stayed and gave the egg to Blue to take care of. She then returned to Meer's side. Wip Trivia * Being raised by wolves, her favorite meal is caribou Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress